Burning Embers
by PapillonStar
Summary: Sequel to "Old Flames Never Die." Hearts still weep over loves long lost.


Hey all. It's good to be back. After suffering through marching band, a heavy load of work, and a busy social life, (not to mention a seriously bad case of writer's block), I've returned to the world of ff.net with a  really weird sequel to "Old Flames Never Die" (remember way back when?) I was reading reviews and decided it needed a sequel. Be warned, this is crazy, I might re-write it. Please review!! I need comments!! 

Another note: my website has been moved to www.geocities.com/purplephobia . There's not much there now, but I could make more if you wanted me to.

Disclaimer: Yes, I do know that I don't own the Ducks or Disney. I do, however, own an angel named Holjah, but you won't see him until later. Until then, fair thee well. And Lawyers…back off.

Burning Embers 

_            The window whined as she pushed it open. She stopped abruptly, waiting for any signs of life coming from her parent's quarters down the hall. They must not have heard the protesting window, because no one came. She breathed a sigh of relief and crawled out the window._

_            The ground was a good ten feet below her, but she was nimble enough to land without hurting herself.  She rolled onto the dead grass, waiting silently for angry parents who would storm out of the door any minute and whisk her back to bed. None came. Once again, she felt relief._

_            She brushed the frost off of herself and wandered into the neighboring alleyway._

_She approached the figure quietly. He was sitting under the bleachers at the neighborhood hockey rink staring at the sky. He obviously was unaware of her presence. She looked up to the stars to see what he was admiring, but saw nothing of interest. So she leaned down to kiss his temple. _

_            She was surprised to see that he didn't jump. "How did you know I was here?" she asked him._

_            He pulled her into his arms. "I can feel you. In my mind and in my heart," he replied. _

_            "You can?"_

            He kissed her hand. "Everywhere you go I can feel you. No matter the distance, you're with me and I feel you."

            She closed her eyes and smiled. He always knew how to make her feel loved. So she loved him back quietly under the starry sky.

Kara snapped awake. She suddenly felt cold. After a few minutes of thinking, she remembered that she was alone. She sighed and rolled over.

            She hated these dreams. She was having them almost every night. Dreams that Nosedive was still around, still alive. That he was with her, and nothing had changed. There had been no invasion, she wasn't hiding out with a group of refugees on Ottowae Isle hiding from the Saurian enemy. He hadn't disappeared-most likely perished-in a Saurian Prison/Death camp. Everything was as it was on that peaceful night five years before. Kara suddenly realized that it was all just a dream. She slowly started to cry.

            Legróne heard the gentle sniffing coming from the next bed and woke up in a daze. "Kara? What's the matter?" Kara didn't respond. Legróne rubbed her eyes. "Another dream?" Kara gently nodded. She wiped her tear-soaked eyes with the corner of the bed sheet.

            "I'm sorry…for waking you…" Kara whispered. Legróne pulled her sheets back and climbed out of bed. She sat down on the edge of her friend's bed and slowly started to stroke her hair.

            "Nosedive again?" she asked. Kara nodded. Legróne sighed. She had never met the boy, but she was certain that whatever relationship he and Kara shared was a special one that she could hardly comprehend. "Hmm…that's the third one this week."

At the thought of her past dreams, Kara burst into sobs. Legróne pulled her into a hug. "Shh…it's ok. Everything's ok."

            "Everything's not ok…" Kara muttered into her shoulder. "He's gone. He's…gone…"

            "Now we don't know that for sure," Legróne pointed out. "He could be very much alive. In fact, he probably is. From what you've told me he's a very strong boy…a survivor. He's got to be somewhere."

            Kara stopped sobbing and looked up at Legróne's face. Legróne could see the hope in her teary eyes. "Do…do you really think that?"

            "Of course! You'll see him again, don't worry."

            Kara wiped the corner of her eye. "What if he doesn't remember me?" she asked.

            "He does," Legróne said. "Don't worry." Legróne felt horrible for lying. She knew that Nosedive was most likely dead. She just didn't have the heart to tell Kara. She figured if Kara kept herself alive with the hope of his survival, she'd meet someone new and forget him forever. Then she could be happy and not wake up every other night with dreams of the past.

            The two were silent for a while. Finally Kara spoke. "Thanks, Lé. I'd be lost without you," she said with a smile.

            Legróne smiled. "Anytime. Now, let's see if we can get some sleep, shall we?" She crawled under the covers and soon fell asleep.

            Kara, however, lay awake for quite some time. She couldn't seem to get her mind off Nosedive. She remembered everything about him: his beautiful eyes, his wavy golden hair, his youthful spirit, his deep heart. Her heart longed for him. So badly it hurt. A crystalline tear slowly made its way down her face. 

            She wondered if she would ever see him again. She prayed with all her heart and soul that she would. _Then maybe,_ she thought, _I could share a bed with him again instead of with you, Legróne._

More tears fell. He was the only one who could save her from her sorrow. _But where are you?_


End file.
